


Spinning

by Birdbitch



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, first and foremost, Romeo's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt requesting Bencutio spin-the-bottle.

"Are we kissing in front of everybody else, or is this going to be a seven minutes in heaven kind of deal?"

Mercutio laughed. “In front of everyone, duh, because where would the fun be otherwise?”

And that was kind of the point of spin-the-bottle, wasn’t it? They were all a little drunk, and it had been Romeo’s idea—because, of course, Rosaline had made her way to the party at one point and he thought she was still around and hoped that if he spun it would land on her—but Mercutio was the only one who had ever actually played before and therefore he was the only one who knew how the rules should go. Rosaline disappeared before the game even started. Romeo, regretting this, turned to Benvolio hoping that he might stop this, but there was a smile on Benvolio’s face and if he wasn’t going to say anything, there would be no stopping Mercutio.

“I’m not going first,” he said, and Mercutio rolled his eyes.

“Alright. I will.”

It was an empty glass Coca Cola bottle that Balthasar volunteered to rinse out, and it sat in the center of the circle waiting to be spun. Mercutio rose up on his knees and leaned forward to give it a spin, and when it stopped, it landed facing Benvolio. Romeo looked at him and furrowed his brow. “You knew this was going to happen!” he protested. “Spin it again, you definitely rigged it!”

“I did nothing of the sort,” Mercutio said, but he re-spun it and when it landed on Benvolio again, he laughed and leaned forward. Benvolio didn’t move at first, but then Mercutio was there and he couldn’t help but kiss back, reach a hand up and tangle it into ringlet curls and give a tug.


End file.
